My Forever
by Jasper-Damon's Princess
Summary: Bella Whitlock thought she would be alone forever after she lost the love of her life Jasper Whitlock in the civil war. She was devastated and never moved on after she lost her husband. Its now the year 2012 and shes moves to Forks,Washington with her family . Bella soon discovers that forever is not as long as she thought it would be.


It's been 148 years since I last saw the love of my life. I was Pregnant with our child when my husband Jasper Whitlock went off to fight in the Civil War.  
I was 8 and a half months pregnant when a soldier came to my door and told me That my Jasper was MIA presumed dead. That day was one of the worst days in my life,they gave me his dog tags .  
They Told me how sorry they were but i couldn't even even concentrate on what they were saying after they told me My Husband was gone.  
I just broke down and cried in my mothers arms untill I couldn't cry anymore.  
I knew i had to look after our baby,Our son. He's all I have left of my darlin' Jasper.  
Three weeks later I gave birth to our beautiful Boy Jasper Xavier He was the most beautiful baby, the splitting image of my darlin' Jasper I just had to name him after his father.  
Jasper my darlin' son or as we call him Xav by his middle name Or JJ, he's my one and only man in my life.  
I've never moved on from Jasper, I've never even been with any other man I love him to much.  
It's been 148years since then and now,  
It's the year 2012 and I along with Xav,Tess my sister and her Husband and mate Damon have moved to Forks WA to start over again.  
We are starting school today,Xav is a junior and Tess,Damon and I are seniors.  
After being a vampire for over 148 years we get used to having to move every few years .  
I've come to the conclution that I will never be with any other man, I will never be able to love anyone but Jasper,  
and I'm fine with it, being alone for eternity sure its not great, its sad and pathetic really but I really don't care I would rather be alone than be with anyone else who wasn't my husband. I will never move on from him it hurts just to think it.  
I still wear my rings on my left hand I can't bare to take them off and i always wear his dog tags to, I just feel empty without them.  
I miss Jasper everyday,some days I miss him more specially on our anniversary and all our birthdays,  
but as much as I miss him I can't go around moping around like I want to,I have responsabilties.  
I'm a mother and sister and my family need me.  
So here we are in Forks,I bought a beautiful house it has 8 bedrooms and it's sucluded in in the woods away from Humans.  
Now were getting ready for school again .  
I walked down stairs to wait for Xavier,Tess and Damon when they were ready we left to go to school.  
I gave them all a smile Tess and Damon were taking Tess's Camero SS 327 and Xavier and I are going in my 1960 Chevrolet Corvette .We were half way to school when Xavier looked at me, Mum whats wrong? I smiled and said I'm fine baby...mum I know your not okay i know what your feeling I'm an empath remember?  
I know baby..I just...he sighed and replied..you miss dad don't you? I mean i know you always do but today for some reason you miss him more your emotions are all over the place,  
you want to break down and cry and I want to know why mummy talk to me please? I started to play with my rings on my left hand he now knew why I was feeling like I said...oh my God mum why didn't you tell me? I started to dry sob..  
I didn't want to think bout it right now it hurts to much to think it was our Wedding anniversary today,  
we had been together since we were 15 and were married when we were 17 Xav I only got to spend another 3 years with him before he was taken from me,from you,  
it hurts so much that I never got to see him again, and it hurts me even more to know you didn't get to meet or get to know your father.  
Awww mum it will be okay i know i didn't get to meet dad but everything you told me bout him I already know everything about him he replied.I'll be okay sweetie,I just want the day to be over and then I'll be fine,  
I gave him my best smile as we drove to the school lot.  
Okay sweetie lets go Tess and Damon will be getting out of the car we have to go to the office first and don't forget I'm your sister here not mum i smiled.  
As we got out the car everyone was staring at us and then as we walked over to Tess and Damon .  
I could smell other vampires around luckily they were already gone inside.  
As we walked to the office I could feel the stares on our backs,but ignored them.  
When we walked in the office to get our scedules I walked upto the desk Hi Were the Whitlocks and Salvatore's,  
I'm Bella and this is my brother Xavier my sister Tess and her Boyfriend Damon Salvatore.  
After we got our scedules we went off to our classes,Tess Damon and I have the same classes and Xavier is a junior so he has different classes.  
I went to give Xavier a hug I'll see you at lunch sweetie,he smiled and said quietly...I love you mum,I love you to Xav I smiled and he walked off to his class as Tess,Damon and I went to ours.  
Our classes passed quickly and we made our way to the cafeteria to meet Xavier .  
We meet him outside and we all walked in together,  
but as we walked in I looked up to where i could tell the other vampires were and stopped in my tracks. If it were possible to faint,I would of,instead I gasped when I saw the other vampires sitting over at the table near the window,  
they all looked up and when he looked at me he started to get up but I ran out of the caffeteria with my family behind me as they realised why I ran out,I heard Xavier say ..  
Oh My God,but i kept going untill I heard him following behind my family,  
I ran outside where no one could see me but I knew they were still there but I heard them stop after I heard him yell out my name...  
I stopped as i could sence him closer...Belle? 


End file.
